Dreams of the Past
by megaswifter21
Summary: Uzume rule was a peaceful one. The girl dreaming of a peaceful future, only to be shattered by a tragic ability. Her lost past leading up to what happened in Megadimension Neptunia.
1. Chapter 1: The CPU is Born

**Chapter 1: The CPU is born**

 **Month 11, Day 27. 14:23**

Histoire was pacing around the Basilicom. A worried expression resting on her face. Planeptune's shares had gone down rapidly since the last CPU retired and a new one hadn't been born so far. At this rate, Planeptune would…

The door to the Sharicite room suddenly started shining brightly for a few seconds before dying down. Histoire stared at it before going in.

Below the Sharicite, there was a girl. The girl had dark red hair braided as pigtails. She wore a grey blouse and an orange tie with a swirl mark. A brown pleated shorts held by black suspenders. Black fingerless gloves with with dark orange and black striped sleeves. Black leg warmers with buttons in them.

Histoire stared as the girl stood up, disoriented.

"Uh." The girl said, "Hello? Where am I?"

Histoire was taken out of her trance, "Ah, yes. Hello. My name's Histoire. I'm Planeptune's oracle. I've been waiting for you."

The girl looked Histoire. The fairy was wearing a purple gown with orange designs and a teal tie. A purple and white headdress resting on her blonde hair tied in pigtails. Her feet covered by thigh high white socks with white shoes that had a black circle with blue inside. Uzume stared at her for a while before responding.

"Waiting… For me?" She pointed at herself.

"Yes. You see, our old CPU retired and I've been waiting for her replacement for some time now." Histoire explained, "You were just born out of the Sharicite, so you must be the new CPU. May I know your name?"

"Oh yes. My name's Uzume Tennouboshi." Uzume said in a cheery voice, "Nice to meet you… Histoire?"

"Yes. Histoire."

"So, what's this CPU business you mentioned?" Uzume asked.

"A CPU is the ruler of a nation. You can say they're goddesses." Histoire said, "The people's faith powers their goddess, who in turn uses that power to protect and help the citizens of their nations."

"And you're a…"

"I'm an oracle. I've been created by the first Planeptune CPU to record history. I'm also tasked with helping the current CPU."

"So Uzume is the goddess of a nation?"

Histoire was confused by Uzume referring to herself in third person, before regaining composure, "Yes. You're the goddess of Planeptune."

Uzume stared at herself with amazement. A goddess? Ruling a nation? Helping people? What she wanted to more than anything was to help everyone.

"Uzume, if you may, could you transform for me?"

"Transform?"

"Each CPU has the power to transform into a different form. This form is called HDD form. That form is what goddesses use when in official business or for fighting."

"I see…" Uzume muttered, "How do I transform?"

"Focus your attention on the share energy inside yourself, it might be low at the moment, but it should be enough to transform."

Uzume closed her eyes, focusing on the energy she felt inside her until a white light enveloped her. When the light faded, Uzume's body had changed. She was wearing a white outfit with blue and orange. Her hair had become orange and was looped resembling a ribbon.

"Wow." Uzume muttered, "Uzume feels so strong."

Histoire ignored the use of third person, "Yes. That is your HDD form." Histoire looked Uzume up and down, "I think your name should be Orange Heart. What do you think, Uzume?"

"Orange Heart? Uzume likes that name!"

Histoire nodded, "Now follow me please, we need to introduce you to the public."

"Introduce me?"

"It's a simple matter. Just say your name and what you'll do for this nation." Histoire said, leading Uzume away from the Sharicite room and into a small terrace that overlooked the city.

"I'll start now." Histoire informed her, "Think of what you'll say while I gather everyone's attention."

"Uzume will do just that!"

"People of Planeptune!" Histoire called, her voice somehow reaching the streets. Screens flickered to light, revealing an image of Histoire and Uzume in the terrace, "I'm proud to announce that the new goddess has been born!"

"New goddess?!" People called out.

"Finally!" Some said.

Crowds started gathering near Planeptune's tower, some looking up at Histoire instead of the screens.

"As Planeptune's oracle, I'm glad to announce our new goddess - CPU Orange Heart!"

A mighty roar came from the crowd, expecting their new ruler. Some started chanting "Lady Orange Heart!"

One young man did not join in. He leaned on a metal post, looking up at the tower. He hid his hands inside his blue hoodie. His blue jeans worn down and his yellow hood pulled up, hiding his face. "New CPU uh?"

Uzume stepped forward, looking down at the people below her. Countless emotions swirling inside her. Happiness; Pride; Awe among them.

"Hello everyone!" Uzume called out cheerfully, "I'm Uzume Tennouboshi! Also known as Orange Heart!" Uzume made a pose, she made a V sign with her hand, with her eye between them and the other one closed. She smiled at the citizens.

The crowd went silent. Some with their mouths open.

The silent lasted for a while, until finally a man within the crowd called out. "Lady Orange Heart!"

Other joined in. The sounds of "Lady Orange Heart" and "Lady Uzume" overwhelming everything.

The man still leaned on his pole, watching. "The new CPU is somewhat cute." He said with his calm voice.

When the cheers died down, Uzume continued, "As your new CPU, Uzume promises to bring peace and happiness to this nation! And Uzume will make all your dreams come true!"

The roar of the crowd deafened any comment. Uzume stood there, waving at the crowd with an honest smile - loving each moment of it.

"That's her promise uh?" The man said, "I can get behind something like that. I'm glad I stayed in Planeptune."

"'ey, lad. Come 'ere and give me a hand."

"Of course, boss."

Uzume was still waving at the crowd, until Histoire approached her, "Uzume, that should be enough. Now I need to teach to how to be a CPU."

"Oh, sorry Histoire."

"Nothing to apologise for." Histoire said, "You should also deactivate HDD for now."

Uzume stepped inside the tower before a white light enveloped her and was back into her regular form.

Uzume followed Histoire inside towards a purple desk. Two trays rested on the desk, one with papers on top while the other was empty, the words 'Out' written in white. A small lamp in the corner.

"This is your work desk. The papers on the tray are request from the civilians. They range from simple collection requests to monster quests." Histoire explained.

"So, I accepts the requests here and fulfill them later?" She asked, looking through some of the papers.

"Yes. However, not all these requests are like that. Some of them require you to write what should be done." Histoire slid a paper to the desk, "Like this one."

Uzume sat down on the purple chair, looking at the paper that laid in front of her. She started to read.

 _New console design_

 _Priority: Urgent_

 _The current Planeptune gaming console is unable to compete with Lowee's and Lastation's consoles. As such, the request to the current reigning CPU to help design a new console has been agreed on._

 _We ask the following of the goddess: help design a new console to compete with the other nation._

Uzume looked at Histoire, "Console?"

"Yes. A console is usually a signature of each goddess. However, sometimes a goddess may rule for longer, so consoles are a way of symbolising their rule." Histoire explained, "However, since your birth was delayed, a new console has not been created."

"So Uzume just has to create a new console?"

"Yes, it should be quite a simple matter."

Uzume grabbed some blank paper from a drawer in the desk and a pencil from a holder. She scribbled on the paper for a little while, Histoire watching her with fascination.

"Uzume is done!" She exclaimed gleefully, presenting Histoire with her design. It has a white body with an orange swirl mark on one end. Two gray buttons opposite of the swirl mark. Four openings below the buttons.

Histoire stared in amazement, "I'm impressed. I did say it should be a simple matter, yet you handled it so quickly."

"I'm pleased with that response." Uzume replied, looking at Histoire happily.

"This should work. I'll take it to the ones responsible for creating the consoles later on."

Histoire grabbed the request and Uzume's design. She grabbed a stapler and put the two papers together in the 'out' tray.

"Oh before I forget." Histoire exclaimed, floating off to a cupboard next to the desk. She fumbled with its contents until she found what she wanted.

"Here." Histoire said, giving Uzume a small, square device, "It's a Visual Radio."

"A Visual Radio?" Uzume asked, placing the device on her wrist.

"It's a newly release device. It allows for communication between two places and other useful applications."

"You'll call Uzume with this?" Uzume asked, looking at her Visual Radio.

"Indeed. I've also asked the creators for a special custom made program that allows you to keep track of your requests."

"I'll be able to see these papers in this?" Uzume touched the screen a few times, flicking through it until she reached a program labelled "quests".

Histoire nodded, "It also contains a feature to mark the quests as finished. Please, take your time to familiarise yourself with it."

Uzume flicked through the device a few more times before exclaiming, "So cool! Thank you, Histoire."

"It was nothing. Now, the next task… You need a weapon."

"A weapon? But Uzume doesn't want to fight."

"It is understandable, however, you need to defend this nation from monsters when required." Histoire said, "Just another CPU duty. Please, follow me."

Uzume walked behind Histoire, looking at every little detail of the place she occupied until they reached a wall with weapons fixed to it. Uzume stared at the weapons: a broadsword; a katana; a short sword; a small gun among others. But the last one caught Uzume's attention. Sitting there, a white megaphone was stuck to the wall.

Uzume walked towards it and picked it up. Staring at the orange outline the megaphone had.

"This one." Uzume said.

"The megaphone…" Histoire said, astonished by Uzume's choice, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. This one is perfect for Uzume."

Histoire nodded, "I see. This has been your CPU training. Uzume, you may now deal with your duties as you see fit."

Uzume stared at the megaphone for a few seconds before giving it a go, "Waah!" She screamed, the megaphone amplifying her scream to some destructive powers, leaving a few cracks in the wall.

"Uzume, please try your megaphone on the training dummy next door if needed." Histoire chided.

"Sorry, Histoire." Uzume replied, hanging her megaphone on her waist, "CPU duties, here comes Uzume Tennouboshi!" She yelled as she ran past Histoire and back into the Basilicom.

"She's an energetic CPU…" Histoire commented, "I'll make sure to guide her the right way."

Histoire flew behind Uzume, curious as to what she would do with the nation. Hopeful of a bright future.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Chaser

**Chapter 2: Dream Chaser**

 **Month 11, Day 30. 16:35**

Uzume walked through the streets of Planeptune, looking at her Visual Radio for her current quest. Histoire had insisted that she did not have to deliver the materials herself, but Uzume insisted. She wanted to see the smile on the client's face.

Uzume stopped in front of a wooden door with the address next to it. This was it. Uzume knocked on the door. A young looking woman opened the door.

"You need something sweetie?" She asked.

Uzume stared for a few seconds before replying, "Here's the Dogoo Jelly you requested. Delivered personally by Uzume!"

"Oh my. So fast." The woman said, before looking closer at Uzume, "Wait, did you say Uzume? You're… Lady Uzume?"

"Yep!" Uzume replied, doing her pose from the other day, "Uzume wanted to deliver the items herself."

"T-thank you, Lady Uzume." The woman said, accepting the items from Uzume, "You're too kind."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Uzume said, walking away from the woman.

"You too, Lady Uzume!"

Uzume smiled. So far, all the citizens had reacted positively to get personal deliveries. The previous CPU had not done this, had she?

"I should head back to the Basilicom soon." Uzume muttered, checking the quest off her Visual Radio, "But Histoire asked me to buy some groceries."

Uzume felt her pocket, where Uzume held the orange wallet Histoire had given her after some insistence. She wanted to pay for her food, not to get it for free.

Uzume turned through some streets until she ended up in a dark alley. No one was walking through this alley. A single window and door were to Uzume's right while the rest of the alley was filled with large trash bins of different colours.

"Did I take a wrong turn?" Uzume wondered to herself, staring at the alley. However, she decided to keep walking.

She was halfway through the alley when two kids ran towards her before spinning close to Uzume a few times and running off.

"Huh?"

Uzume looked back at the kids' black hair until a man stepped forward and grabbed them both from their shirt's neck.

Uzume approached the man. The kids struggled in the man's grasp as he walked towards Uzume.

"Glad I wasn't late." The man said, "These two little scamps might've stolen your wallet, miss."

Uzume looked at the kids. They wore the same dirty white shirt and blue trousers. The taller of the two had messy, short black hair while the smaller one had longer black hair.

The man that had grabbed the kids was built like a bear. Huge arms and body covered by purple overalls and a grey shirt.

"C'mon scamps, give the lady her wallet back."

The taller kid put his hand to his pocket, where he took Uzume's wallet before giving it back. His green eyes staring intensely.

"Sorry, mister?" Uzume asked, "Who are these kids?"

"These two? No one knows. They appeared one day and have been stealing from passerbys in this alley ever since." He said in his deep voice, "Glad I caught 'em before they got away."

"Are you two poor?" Uzume asked the kids.

"I ain't telling you." Replied the boy.

"Yes…" Replied the girl next to him.

"Why that matter, miss? We should take 'em to the Basilicom and let the new CPU decide what to do with 'em."

"No need." Uzume replied, "I'll do it here."

"Eh?" The kids and man said in unison, before being blinded by a white light that radiated from Uzume.

"Uzume will decide here." She said when the transformation was finished.

"L-Lady Orange Heart…!" The man said, startled, "Sorry for my impertinence."

"There's no need to apologise to Uzume." She replied, before turning her eyes on the children.

"This was a bad idea, big brother…" The girl muttered.

"It'll be okay, sis… I hope."

"You two, what are your dreams?"

"Eh?!" The kids looked at each other, confused by the question.

"Your deepest wish. What we call a dream. Tell it to Uzume."

"Our dream…?" The girl muttered.

The boy stared blankly at Uzume. Was this a trick?

"Is it to become wealthy?" Uzume asked.

"No… It's not that." The boy replied, "Our family is poor, yes. But we don't dream of wealth."

"Mama and papa suffer so much…" The girl added, "They can't get a job… And are always so sad…"

"We… Want to help mama and papa…" The boy continued, "But we're too young to have a job…"

"So you turned to thievery?"

"Yes…" They both replied.

"That's not good. Mister, could you let them go? Uzume'll take them with her."

"Huh? You sure, Lady Orange Heart?"

"Yes. Uzume is sure." She replied, "Uzume will help these kids achieve their dream."

The siblings looked at each other confused and a small bit excited. This lady was going to help them help their parents?

The man lowered the kids to the ground, letting his grip relax until they could escape. Uzume grabbed the kids' hands before walking back from where she came from.

"Thank you, mister." Uzume said, "Follow Uzume, please."

"Huh. Lady Orange Heart sure is nice." The man commented, leaning against the wall, "As long as those scamps stop stealing."

* * *

Uzume reached the tower's entrance. The kids still in tow.

"Lady Orange Heart, you've returned." Said the two guards on duty, "Who are the children?"

"Their my guests." She smiled, "They'll be coming with me."

"I understand, Lady Orange Heart."

Uzume walked past the guards and entered a lift, taking them to the top floor of the tower.

The kids stared at the place. Purple walls and furniture lining the hall, big lilac doors and other purple themed items.

Uzume pushed open a pair of doors that lead to a big open area. A giant window at the back, overlooking the city. A purple desk just in the middle with two trays on it filled with papers.

As Uzume walked forward, a fairy riding on a tome approached them."

"Uzume, what was taking you so long?" The fairy chided, "I was growing worried."

"Sorry, Histoire." Uzume said while returning to her human form.

"And who are these children you brought?"

"I… Forgot to ask their names."

"I'm El." The boy replied.

"My name's At…" The girl shyly replied.

"Elsy and Atsy, nice to meet you both." Uzume gave the kids a smile.

"Why did you bring these kids with you, Uzume?" Histoire asked impatiently.

"Their family is poor and their dream is to help their parents. A dream like that couldn't go unnoticed by me." Uzume explained slowly, "So, Uzume decided to help them by giving them a job here in the Basilicom."

"A-a job?" El stuttered.

"M-miss CPU…?" At muttered.

"Uzume, that should not be possible. These kids are too young to be guards."

"We're short on cleaning staff, aren't we Histoire?" Uzume smirked slightly.

"Yes, we are." Histoire raised an eyebrow when realisation dawned on her, "You aren't suggesting they'll help cleaning?"

"That's what Uzume is suggesting." Uzume said cheerfully, "They can also be your assistants and help you, Histoire."

The siblings looked at each other, their eyes were wide with excitement. A job at the Basilicom? Their parents would be happy. They could help them!

"Umm Miss History?" At timidly asked, "We might be kids, but we can help with chores…"

"Sis is right. We can't might not be able to read that much, but we can help with cleaning."

"That's some enthusiasm." Uzume commented, "I like it."

Histoire sighed, defeated, "Very well. I'll allow them to work here under my supervision. You'll follow my orders here, understood?"

"Yes Miss History." The kids replied together.

"It's Histoire." She corrected, "As for pay, how much did you plan on paying them, Uzume?"

"Hmm." Uzume put her hand on her chin, "How about ten Planeptune dollars per successful day worked? That should motivate them to work hard."

"Ten?" Histoire thought about it, "I… Think it should be fine. But I'll decide what a successful day is."

"Of course, Histoire."

Histoire looked at the kids, "You'll have to change into some work clothes as well." She said, before floating to a room on the side and taking out two pairs of

purple shirts with orange outline and the Planeptune logo on the chest and purple slacks. The clothes were small enough to fit El and At.

"Here." Histoire said, giving the siblings the clothes, "While you work here, I want you wearing these. They are the official Basilicom uniforms."

"New clothes…" At muttered.

El and At quickly undressed before putting on the clothes.

"So smooth…" El commented.

Histoire looked at their dirty clothes before grabbing them, "I'll clean these and give them back in three hours. There'll be no shirking work while I'm here, understood?"

"Shirking…?"

"Ignoring your work."

"We got it, Miss History." The siblings said, before turning to Uzume and giving her a hug, "Thank you, Miss CPU."

"It's my pleasure." Uzume replied, stroking the kids hair.

A thought dawned on Uzume's face. She looked at Histoire, "Can Uzume give an announcement to the nation?"

"Yes, you can." Histoire looked at Uzume, "But what will it be about?"

Uzume leaned in and whispered to Histoire.

"Uzume… That plan is crazy. You'll increase your work by quite a considerable amount."

"It'll be fine. I'll will deal with it."

Histoire sighed again, "As you wish."

Uzume sat on her desk and scribbled on a blank paper for a few minutes. When she finished, she gave the paper to Histoire before transforming and going to the terrace.

El and At looked in amazement, "Miss CPU is giving an announcement and we're watching from behind the scenes? Yay."

Uzume stood on the terrace, Histoire behind her.

"How does Uzume start this?" Uzume whispered to Histoire.

"As soon as you address the citizens, the screens should turn on."

Uzume nodded, "People of Planeptune!" The screens flickered on, "Uzume has an announcement to make!"

Crowds started gathering near the tower now.

"Uzume is proud to announce her new service!" Uzume exclaimed cheerfully, "From today, orange papers will be delivered to each citizen of Planeptune. On each of them, you'll be able to write your dream and send it to Uzume."

Histoire analysed the paper Uzume had given her. It was a form, or at least the design for one. It asked for name, address and dream. Uzume had marked other areas but quickly scribbled them out. Histoire couldn't help but smile at the thought of how kind Uzume was.

"Uzume will then personally help you accomplish said dream. No matter how silly it is. Of course, some dreams might not be achievable with Uzume's help, but Uzume will try her hardest."

The crowd started to slowly chant, "Lady Orange Heart!"

"With this, Uzume hopes to make this nation one filled with happiness and peace!" Uzume stated cheerfully, "Uzume will be happy to help each of you accomplish your dreams!"

The chanting grew even stronger now. Clapping started from some while Uzume waved at the crowd with a smile.

The same man from the inauguration leaned on his pole again, staring at the CPU, "So that's what she's planning. Seems like a great plan." He smiled, "Good luck, Lady Uzume."

"Umio! Come 'ere. Give me a hand."

"Coming, boss." He replied, adjusting his yellow hood.


	3. Chapter 3: The Campaign

**Chapter 3: The Campaign**

 **Month 12, Day 12. 13:54**

Uzume walked towards the Basilicom, humming to herself. She was coming back early since Histoire had called her. She had managed to at least do three more quests in the two hours she was out.

"Why could Histoire had called me?" Uzume wondered, "Did a another dream request arrive for me?"

As she got near to the Basilicom's entrance, El and At ran at her from the door.

"Hey, Elsy! Atsy!" Uzume called out cheerfully.

"It's Miss CPU!" El said, "Hey!"

"Hello, Miss CPU." At replied timidly.

"We're friends now, call me Uzume if you'd like." Uzume replied.

"Nuh uh" El replied, "You're Miss CPU and that's that."

"Miss CPU. Miss CPU." At nodded.

Uzume sighed, "Well then. What's the hurry?"

"Miss Histoire sent us shopping!" El said, showing Uzume the grocery list and money, "She said it was important for something."

Uzume noted that El said 'Histoire' instead of 'History'. Histoire must've lectured them… She shivered at the thought of a lecture. Uzume pushed the thought back before nodding, "I see. Very good. You're working so hard, Elsy. Atsy." Uzume smiled.

"It's all thanks to you, Miss CPU!" El happily replied, "You helped us accomplish our dream! Mama and papa were so, so happy."

"So happy." At agreed.

Uzume smiled, "Hey, Elsy. Could you do me a favour?"

"Anything, Miss CPU!"

"Could you buy me some limited edition Planeptune pudding?" Uzume asked, "I heard it's divine. Uzume wants to try it, but Histoire called me urgently."

"Hmm, I dunno. Miss Histoire only gave us enough to buy what's on this list."

Uzume grabbed five Planeptune dollars and handed them to El, "You can keep the change. Or buy two more puddings so we can try them together."

"Will do, Miss CPU." El said, taking the money and rushing out with At behind him.

Uzume watched the siblings go until they were a tiny speck before opening the Basilicom doors and looking for Histoire.

Histoire was talking with a man dressed in a blue hoodie and jeans. They did not notice Uzume approach until she called out.

"Histoire! I'm home!" Uzume called.

"Ah Uzume." Histoire looked at the guest.

"So that's Lady Uzume." The man said, "A pleasure to meet you."

Histoire cleared her throat.

"Oh yes, sorry." The man pulled away his yellow hood, revealing his brown hair. His black eyes stared at Uzume with respect.

"Histoire, who's this man?" Uzume wondered, puzzled.

"This man is part of the organisation we're working with. Uzume, from today onwards, you will be working with this man on a grassroots publicity campaign."

"Lady Uzume, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The man bowed respectfully, "My name's Umio."

"Umio? That's a nice name." Uzume smiled, "What's this campaign about, Histoire?"

"Your rule so far as a CPU has been quite pleasant. However, your shares are not nearly high enough as they should be. Your recent actions have raised them quite a bit, but not everyone sees you as fit to rule Planeptune." Histoire explained, "Therefore, we've decided on a campaign that will help the citizens see you in a positive light."

"That's quite a good idea, Histoire." Uzume said, "What am I doing for this campaign?"

"Allow me to explain." Umio intervened, "Since the retirement of the previous CPU, relations between the citizens have been somewhat strained. They are only thinking about themselves and their hardships. Our campaign is focusing in healing the strained relations so we can help each other as a nation. By having you, Lady Uzume, work with us, I'm sure we'll be able to accomplish our goal."

"Oh, That's a wonderful idea!" Uzume said cheerfully, "I'll be glad to work alongside you."

"It's a pleasure to work with you!" Umio replied.

Uzume left the Basilicom with Umio, who guided her towards his organisation. They reached the building. It was a one floor building painted purple, the organisations logo of two shaking hands was displayed on the top.

Umio pushed open the door, holding it open for Uzume to get inside.  
The inside of the building was barren. Some furniture spread around with some desks filled with paint and big papers. Some posters and signs were propped on the wall with slogans such as 'Help each other' and 'Help your neighbour as you would your sibling.'

"Those are..." Uzume looked at Umio, who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "Uh nothing."

"Oh haha." Umio looked at the signs and posters, "Those are from my colleagues. I do find them cheesy as well, but that's their choice."

"So, Umio. What am I doing?"

"Ah yes." Umio went through a door and when he came back, he was pulling a pull-wagon with different items inside, "For now, we want you to pull this pull-wagon to the retirement home at the end of the street."

"That's it?" Uzume asked.

"Yes, for now at least. This is just the beginning." Umio nodded, "And, Lady Uzume, could you please refrain from waving at the crowds while performing this task?"

"Uzume can't wave? Why?" Uzume complained.

"I'm sorry, Lady Uzume. But it is necessary so it does not arouse suspicion that you're doing this for selfish gain."

"I understand." Uzume replied, "But I can transform, right?"

"Yes. Most people know your appearance as a your goddess form than your human form." Umio said, handing the pull-wagon to Uzume.

Uzume closed her eyes as she transformed, "CPU Orange Heart has arrived!" She exclaimed as she was done.

"Very well, Lady Uzume. I will go ahead and make sure that your help does not go unnoticed."

"Thank you for this, Umio." Uzume smiled.

"It is nothing, Lady Uzume." Umio smiled back as he left the building.

Uzume stared at the pull-wagon and analysed its contents. It was random assortment of food and elderly items separated neatly into opposite sides of the wagon.

"Right. It's Uzume's time to pull this!"

While Uzume was psyching herself for her task, Umio was walking through the street telling people of what was going to happen.

"I have a favor to ask, everyone. If you see our CPU pulling a pull-wagon, please call to her with 'Lady Uzume!'" He told the crowd that had formed to watch the CPU.

Uzume had just left the building with the pull-wagon when he noticed the crowd.

"Lady Uzume!" A young kid shouted, Uzume couldn't help but smile back.

"Planeptune's amazing!" A young boy shouted, "The CPU is great too!"

"Uzume is so cute!" A young girl called out.

"Lady Uzume!" The crowd started to call out, "Thank you for everything!"

"Lady Uzume is a great goddess!"  
"I'm glad I stayed in Planeptune… To think such a cute CPU would rule now" A young woman said.

Uzume smiled at the citizens that had come to watch her. She had to resist the urge to call back to them.

"Lady Uzume!" Umio called, "You're going to make a wonderful nation."

Uzume was halfway to the retirement home. The crowd that had started to watch her had slowly increased. All sorts of compliments started flying through the air. When Uzume had reached the retirement home, the crowd had grown so much, it felt like the entire population was watching Uzume.

As she entered the retirement home with the pull-wagon, a nurse approached her.

"Lady Uzume! What a surprise to see you here." The nurse noticed the pull-wagon, "Oh? Are these for us?"

"Yep! These are a gift from Uzume." She said, smiling at the nurse, "You need the supplies for the citizens here, right?"

"How did you know, Lady Uzume?" The nurse asked, astonished, "We were running low on supplies, and had little money left to buy enough. But the amount you carry… It should be enough for the month!"

"Uzume is glad to help!"

"Thank you very much, Lady Uzume!" The nurse said, accepting the pull-wagon's handle as Uzume left with a smile on her face.

Umio waited for her outside, trying to calm the crowd before they tried to rush into the building. As Uzume exited the building, Umio approached her.

"Everyone, I believe our CPU deserves our love and faith as compensation for being such a kind soul." Umio addressed the crowd, "Now, three cheers for our CPU, Lady Uzume!"

Uzume stood there, smiling at the crowd that had formed to watch her work.

Umio gently nudged Uzume, "Do you have any words for us, Lady Uzume?"

"Of course!" Uzume replied cheerfully, "Everyone, Uzume is very glad to be your CPU! I promise to help you all! However, it would please me greatly if everyone worked together and helped each other as well!"

"Of course!" An old man shouted, "We will help each other to help you as well, Lady Uzume!"

"Yeah!" Another man replied.

"Let's all work hard together to help Lady Uzume!"

Cheering started from the crowd, before dissolving completely when Uzume told them she had business to attend to.

Uzume and Umio met back at the building. Uzume was already in her human form.

"You did great, Lady Uzume."

"Really? Thank you, Umio. "

"Well, that was just the start of it." Umio rested his head on his fist, "There will be more to do later, but for now, want to go out and grab something to eat?"

"Ooh, Uzume would be really happy eating with Umio." She said as she laced her fingers together, "Maybe we could find a place to eat crêpes together and maybe have some refreshing drink as well in the centre of Planeptune. And we could invite Histoire and Elsy and Atsy as well.~"

"That seems like a plan." Umio replied, "Let's go ask Histoire to join us."

"Follow me, Umio!" Uzume said, leading the way to the Basilicom.

"As energetic as the day I first saw her." Umio muttered to himself before following Uzume out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4: Illusion

**Chapter 4: Illusion**

 **Month 12, Day 27. 10:28**

"Uzume." Histoire knocked on the door, "Wake up, Uzume!" Histoire kept knocking for three more minutes, until she decided to enter herself, "Uzume, I'm coming in!"

Histoire looked around Uzume's room. Orange furniture, purple walls, a small television with the new Planeptune console Uzume designed connected. Histoire looked for Uzume's bed, which was located in the corner of the room, opposite of the TV. As Histoire approached Uzume, she noticed red mist coming out of her body and swirling around her, covering her bed.

"Uzume!" Histoire yelled, worried about the mist,"Wake up!"

Histoire approached Uzume and started to weakly shake her while telling her to wake up. When Uzume started to wake up, the red mist collected at Histoire's hands. Histoire moved back, trying to avoid the red mist but when she did, she was holding a napkin which held a pastry filled with whipped cream, chocolate and other toppings. Histoire looked at what she was holding, puzzled.

"Morning, Histoire." Uzume replied groggily.

"M-morning Uzume."

Uzume slowly blinked her drowsiness away and started to stare at what Histoire was holding, "Is that crêpe for me, Histoire?" Uzume asked, "You're so kind!"

"Oh, this. Um, Well you see, Uzume… A red mist was forming around you while you slept… and when I tried shaking you, this… crêpe appeared."

"Red mist?" Uzume wondered, "Now that I think about it… There was some red mist in my dream as well. Along with some crêpes."

"I wonder if there is a relationship between the two." Histoire said, before shaking the thought aside, "Anyway, Uzume. I need you to get ready quickly and met me at the Basilicom as soon as you can. We are already late."

"Sure thing, Histoire."

Histoire left the crêpe on a table before leaving Uzume's room, allowing her to have some privacy. She quickly traversed through the tower towards the Basilicom, where some workers, dressed in purple uniforms, were waiting for Histoire.

"Lady Histoire." One of the men greeted, "I see Lady Uzume is not with you."

"Yes. Permit me to apologise on her behalf. I had not informed her of this." Histoire said, "I had planned to keep it a surprise for her."

"It is understandable, Lady Histoire." Said the other worker, "We've spent a month making these and fixing all the issues the previous model had. We're quite proud of these." He patted the crate to his left.

"We can't wait to see Lady Uzume equip these." The worker said, "Oh and Lady Histoire, this is for you."

"Oh?" Histoire received the item from the worker, examining it, "This is a head part I requested, is it not?"

"Exactly. We made it from some leftovers. It was manufactured exactly like you asked."

"Why, thank you." Histoire said, replacing her old head part with the new one - a bigger headdress that contained the Planeptune logo in the middle.

"It looks good on you, Lady Histoire."

A knock on the Basilicom's door stopped the conversation. The doors were then pushed open as Uzume stepped inside.

"Ah! Lady Uzume." The two workers respectfully bowed.

"Oh company!" Uzume said, "Morning!"

"Lady Uzume is as cheerful as ever."

"Uzume, come here for a second." Histoire waved her, "These two men have something for you."

"Something for Uzume?" Uzume approached, smiling.

"Yes." Histoire nodded, "And could you please transform, Uzume? This requires your HDD form."

"Sure thing!" Uzume closed her eyes, as she focused on the share energy before a white light enveloped her, "Transformation complete!" She posed when she was done.

"Now, Uzume. Follow these men's directions for now."

Uzume nodded, walking towards the workers.

"Lady Uzume, we are going to add your processor unit now. We ask of you to stay still while we work."

"Okay!"

The workers opened the crate, taking out some of the parts, attaching them to Uzume. They placed orange wings on Uzume's back and some auxiliary support on her waist.

"Lady Uzume, could you please lift your leg?" One of the workers asked.

Uzume did as instructed, and the workers placed some orange roller skates, making sure each part was linked to Uzume.

Uzume stared at Histoire, who was observing the workers.

"Lady Uzume, now it's your turn." The left worker said, "You need to equip these on your own. We'll make sure they're linked once you're done." He gave Uzume a white circle with a square block on its bottom. A hole was cut inside the square, so Uzume's hand could fit.

Uzume placed the piece on her left wrist, and the worker started to link the processor piece when it suddenly burst open, revealing a larger orange circle.

"Yep. That one's linked, alright."

Uzume kept looking at Histoire, who noticed the staring, "Your processor unit is complete. Production took some time, but in order to mitigate the previous Gen's bottleneck we…" She tried to divert the staring.

"Oh! Histoire, you changed your hat?" Uzume intervened, when she found what was different about Histoire.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I modified my head part with leftover production materials." Histoire replied, "I feel my search function is three seconds faster. "

"Wow! You look like a nurse, and it's super cute!" Uzume smiled.

Histoire averted her eyes to prevent her blush from showing.

"It does suit Lady Histoire."

"Um, um, please allow me to continue my explanation!~" Histoire tried to stop the conversation, showing her embarrassment.

"Here, Lady Uzume. This is your head part." The worker handed Uzume the head part that resembled Histoire's, but without the Planeptune logo.

"In addition to strengthening your leg and wing output, in the back of your waist, we have installed an auxiliary…" Histoire tried to explain the processor unit again.

"There!" Uzume exclaimed when she put the head part on, "The new hat is equipped! How is it? Does it look good?"

"It looks great, Lady Uzume." Said the worker as he linked the part.

"You are not listening at all, are you?" Histoire sighed, "And it's not a hat, it's a head part…"

"Hey, this looks a lot like your new hat, Histoire." Uzume commented.

"Yes, well, they were developed at the same time…" Histoire tried to explain.

"That doesn't seem like the real reason, Lady Histoire."

"Help me here, you two! Well. Um… To tell the truth, since I had the opportunity, I decided to make them with matching designs." Histoire admitted.

"Yay, we're matching!" Uzume smiled at Histoire, "So awesome! Thanks, Histoire!"

"Y-yes. Of course." Histoire tried to smile back, before returning to a stern expression, "But I did not call you here today for a fashion show, so please, thoroughly test the performance of these parts!"

"She's right." One of the workers said, as he moved away from Uzume to looked at the newly equipped processors, "We should test them inside before moving outdoors."

"They look pretty well linked to me." The other worker said, "The previous CPU had no problems when we linked them for her."

"They should still be tested." Histoire said.

Uzume laced her fingers together, "Uzume wishes Umio, Elsy and Atsy could see her now. They would be so surprised at these new parts Histoire ordered for Uzume. I'm sure they would also find Histoire's hat to be totally cute and that it's awesome our hats match."

The workers raised an eyebrow at each other.

"Um... Sorry, you two." Histoire turned towards the workers, "I'll send the money for the processor unit in three hours. I'll ask for you if any repairs need to be done after testing."

"Sure… Lady Histoire." The men bowed before leaving the Basilicom.

"Who were those two?" A girl's voice asked.

"Who cares! Look, Miss CPU is here!" A boy's voice replied.

Histoire turned towards the approaching children while Uzume waved at them, "Elsy! Atsy!"

"Miss Histoire! Miss CPU!" El and At ran at them, tackling Uzume in a hug.

"We've missed you, Miss CPU" El said.

"You've been so busy lately." At added.

"Now, now children. You'll crush Lady Uzume." Umio said.

"Mr Umio."

"Morning, Umio." Histoire greeted respectfully.

"Morning, Lady Histoire."

"El, At. You're early today." Histoire noted, "Eager to start working?"

El nodded, "Ya bet, Miss Histoire!"

At looked at Histoire and then at Uzume, "So awesome. Your hats match~."

"Now that I look closely, Lady Uzume also appears to be wearing her processor unit. I thought it was strange she didn't have one before." Umio said.

"Miss Histoire's hat is so cute! Like a nurse!" El exclaimed.

"Just like Uzume thought... " Histoire muttered under her breath.

"Lady Histoire, I would assume the processor is new, correct?" Umio wondered.

"Oh? Ah, yes. It was just recently linked." Histoire said, "We were about to test it."

"I see." Umio replied, "Then I will not waste your time, Lady Histoire."

"No no, Umio. It is all right." Histoire replied, "Uzume, now please. If you may, follow me so we can test your processor."

* * *

 ** **0:21****

It was late at night. Uzume had already gone to sleep. Histoire, however, was nervously pacing around the top floor of the tower.

"That red mist in the morning… I wonder what it was." Histoire muttered to herself, "And how did Uzume manage to accurately predict what was going to happen? Their reactions were exactly like she said they would be!"

Histoire stopped to look at the lights of nighttime Planeptune. It always managed to calm her down. She thought back at the processor testing and how successful it was… just like Uzume had said before they started.

A nagging feeling was at the back of Histoire's head. The crêpe in the morning… Uzume predicting… No, influencing the future… What could it be? Histoire needed to do some research.

As Histoire walked through the tower towards her bedroom, she noticed red mist coming from below Uzume's door.

"Uzume!" Histoire rushed the door, pushing it open. Histoire looked at Uzume's bed, where the red mist was coming from. Histoire could see that Uzume's face was tight, as if having a nightmare. Just then, the red mist all collected at the centre of the room and from it, a Fenrir enemy appeared out of the mist.

"Uzume! Watch out!" Histoire yelled, as she rushed towards the sleeping Uzume, unleashing small blasts of winds towards the blue monsters.

The monster roared in reply, swiping at Histoire, who dodged by floating higher up.

The commotion woke up Uzume. She stared at the creature in the room before grabbing her megaphone from next to her bed.

"Uzume! Transform!" Histoire yelled over the roaring, unleashing more blasts of wind.

Uzume nodded at Histoire, enveloping herself in light. She emerged from the light with her processor unit equipped.

Uzume held the megaphone in front of her before yelling at the beast, generating sound waves around the Fenrir.

As Histoire dodged another swipe from the monster, three guards entered the room, spears ready to strike.

"Lady Uzume!" They yelled together.

"Focus on the beast!" Histoire chided, "It's not that strong."

The guards advanced with their spears, stabbing at the beast whenever it tried to attack. Uzume kept yelling into her megaphone and Histoire kept her barrage of magic attacks until the beast collapsed from fatigue and disintegrated into red mist that disappeared in an instant.

"How did that beast get in here?" One of the guards questioned.

"Lady Uzume. Lady Histoire. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm okay." Histoire nodded. She floated towards Uzume, "Are you okay, Uzume?"

Uzume nodded, before transforming back into her human form.

Histoire turned towards the guards, "It's under control now. Thank you for your help. You may go back to your post now."

"Man, to think a Fenrir would get inside Lady Uzume's room." Histoire hear one of the guards say before the door closed.

"Histoire..." Uzume looked at Histoire, "What… How…?"

"Uzume. That beast… It was created from some red mist." Histoire said, "The same source as the crêpe from this morning."

"Red… mist?" Uzume sat down on her bed, a hand on her face.

"The monster was not strong enough. It seemed like a fake - an Illusion."

"Just like the crêpe this morning." Uzume added, "It didn't taste quite right."

"Uzume. It appears you've developed a new ability. Good or bad, I can not tell."

"New ability?"

Histoire nodded, "It appears unique to you… and linked to your dreams."

"My… dreams?"

Histoire nodded again, "Both these occurrences happened after you were asleep. And earlier today, when you managed to predict the future… You were daydreaming."

"Histoire..." Uzume said, "Could you… keep this from the others?"

"I understand your concern. While this does not get out of control, I shall keep your ability secret."

"Thank you Histoire."

"Don't worry, Uzume. I'm here for you." Histoire smiled, "If you need anything… You can ask me. No matter what it is."

Uzume smiled back and nodded, "I'm grateful, Histoire."

"It's getting late now. Good night, Uzume."

"Good night. Histoire."

Histoire left Uzume's room, before she floated down and let her tome touch the floor, "Her new power… Her Illusion power… I hope… No, it will be fine. Uzume will be able to control it… Won't she?"

Histoire quickly got up, leaving Uzume behind and returning to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5: Happiness

**Chapter 5: Happiness**

 **Month 1, Day 6 13:27**

"Ah, Lady Uzume." Umio said, as Uzume left the tower, "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Umio." Uzume replied, "You have business on the Basilicom?"

"Oh no. I was just taking a stroll through the city during my lunch break."

Uzume looked at Umio more intently, "Really?"

Umio sighed, "You see right through me, Lady Uzume."

"It must be all those weeks we spent together in the campaign."

Umio laughed, "It must be."

"So, Umio. What did you want to see me for?"

"I… Just wanted to ask if you were free later in the day."

"Hmm." Uzume checked her Visual Radio, scrolling through the request she wanted to fulfil today, most of which were outside of the centre of Planeptune, "I should be."

"You are? Great. Please, meet me at the Planeptune Arcade at 8:30."

"I will, Umio. See you there."

"See you there, Lady Uzume."

 **20:43**

"Lady Uzume, you're a bit late." Umio noted.

"Sorry Umio. Elsy and Atsy were asking me to move all over Planeptune. They didn't want me to stay here too long." Uzume said, "I'm sorry for being late to our date."

"D-date?" Umio blushed, "This is… Not a date, Lady Uzume."

Uzume smiled, "You've gone all red, Umio." She teased.

"Please, Lady Uzume. Refrain from making such embarrassing comments."

"You're no fun." Uzume pouted.

"Now, what I wanted to talk about." Umio looked at Uzume with a serious face.

"Y-yes? What is it?"

"Lady Uzume, you always talk about fulfilling this nation citizen's dreams." Umio stared at the dim sky, "However, I wish to know your dream, Lady Uzume."

"My dream?" Uzume said, perplexed.

"Exactly." Umio nodded, "Your dream. Your deepest wish. I… Am curious."

"Well… My dream is to be able to make all the people of Gamindustri happy. I wish to be able to help them accomplish their dreams." Uzume told Umio, "I'm starting here in Planeptune, but later I'll move on to the other two nations."

"I don't think the other CPUs will like that." Umio commented.

"That's why Uzume will play the part of a representative of that nation CPU. So they don't lose faith in their goddess."

"I… Doubt the plan will work, Lady Uzume." Umio said, "However, allow me to help you achieve your dream."

"So this is what you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. But not only that." Umio took a letter from his pocket, "Lady Histoire told me you've been having nightmares lately. She asked me to accompany you from today on. She's afraid the nightmares might affect your ability to work."

Uzume stared at the envelop. Histoire's name written in a neat cursive.

"Hmm. So Histoire asked this of you." Uzume muttered, "I understand. You may help me in my work."

Umio nodded, "It'll be a pleasure working with you."

"But don't you have that campaign?"

"That's voluntary work. I'm just a regular there. I'm sure they'll understand."

Uzume smiled.

"Ah yes. Lady Uzume, follow me."

Umio lead Uzume throughout streets of Planeptune, until they reached a dimly lit street.

"Umio, what is this about?"

"Lady Uzume." Umio bowed, "As a gift for being such a kind CPU, this city and myself have prepared a special something."

Umio clapped, and as he did, the lights on the street sparked to life, painting the dark street a light orange. Various stands lined the street, offering different foods and games. Small triangular flags with a smiling Orange Heart connected each stand.

"Thank you, Lady Uzume!" Cheered the crowd behind Umio. All wearing different orange coloured items.

"Thank you, Miss CPU!" El and At joined.

"Uzume, thank you." Histoire floated towards Uzume, greeting her with a smile.

Uzume smiled at the crowd, "You all did this for me?"

"Of course! You've helped us all, Lady Uzume. It's only natural we return that kindness."

"Now everyone. I'm sure you are all excited having Uzume here, but please, don't crowd around her too much." Histoire told the crowd, "And now, enjoy the festival everyone!"

"Lady Uzume," Umio approached Uzume, "shall we enjoy the festival together?"

Uzume smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Uzume pulled Umio to every stand they found and ended up playing every single one of the games. Uzume was quite pleased to show Umio her ability at throwing darts, managing to win a blue fish doll, which she gave to Umio.

"Looks like I'll have to win something for you, Lady Uzume." Umio smiled as he accepted Uzume's present.

Uzume pulled Umio to another stand. Umio attempted the game, managing to barely win a prize - a teddy bear. Umio handed the teddy bear to Uzume, who smiled back.

Uzume kept moving from stand to stand, with Umio in tow. Uzume stopped in front of a stand that sold crêpes.

"Two crêpes please." Uzume asked the woman behind the stand.

"Of course, Lady Uzume." The lady quickly started preparing the crêpes whiles Umio caught up with Uzume.

"Which toppings, Lady Uzume?"

"Hmm. I'll have chocolate..." Uzume started listing the toppings. When she was done, she turned to Umio, "What will be on yours, Umio?"

"I'll have chocolate, whipped cream and strawberries, please."

The lady handed the crêpes to Uzume and Umio, "It's on the house, Lady Uzume."

Uzume shook her head, "Uzume will still pay." She said, handing the lady some money, "Keep the change as well.~"

"You're so generous, Lady Uzume." The woman bowed respectfully.

Uzume and Umio walked through the festival eating their crêpes.

"Umio.~" Uzume said, "You have something on your face."

"I do?" Umio wondered, before Uzume gently poked his cheek with her crêpe.

"It's whipped cream from Uzume's crêpe.~"

Umio blushed slightly, "Lady Uzume… please."

"It's fun to tease you, Umio." Uzume smiled playfully.

"Wait, Lady Uzume." Umio said seriously, "You also have something on your face."

"I do?" Uzume fell for it as well. Umio gently poked her cheek, leaving a small dot of whipped cream.

"It's whipped cream." Umio smiled back.

"Aww. Uzume fell for it." Uzume closed her eyes in frustration.

"Fair is fair."

Uzume started laughing, Umio joined in. They wiped the whipped cream from their cheeks with a napkin.

"Everyone." Histoire announced to the people in the festival, "It's time for the special event."

Everyone cheered, "Been waiting for this."

"Special event?" Uzume wondered.

"You'll see, Lady Uzume." Umio smiled, "Follow me."

Uzume followed Umio through the crowd, until they street opened up to a plaza filled with the decoration from the festival but missing the stands. The crowd from the festival started grouping together in the plaza looking at NepTower.

A whizzing sound could be heard from behind the NepTower before a loud bang illuminated the night sky with orange.

"Fireworks!" Exclaimed El.

"So pretty!" At said.

More fireworks started going off, creating a picture of Orange Heart's smiling face. More fireworks. Different colours lighting up the night sky. The fireworks kept going for three more minutes. Until finally ending with a big purple logo of Planeptune.

Everyone cheered. Switching between praising Uzume and Histoire.

"Uzume. Could you come here?" Histoire beckoned at Uzume.

Uzume approached Histoire, smiling and waving at the crowd.

"I'm sure everyone in here was pleased to have had our CPU be present in this festival." Histoire said, "And I'm sure Uzume herself has enjoyed the festival as well."

Uzume nodded, "It's been a very enjoyable night, thanks to you all." Uzume smiled, "I'm pleased to know everyone here cares this much about Uzume."

"But of course!" A man shouted, "You helped me kickstart my company!"

"Lady Uzume helped me find something I'm good at!"

The crowd kept going. Saying everything Uzume had helped them with, no matter how big or small the request was.

"Three cheers for Lady Uzume!" Umio yelled from inside the crowd.

* * *

 **Month 1, Day 13. 18:46**

Uzume walked away from a house she had just knocked and deliver some items. She smiled and wave goodbye to its occupants. Umio leaned away from the wall and approached Uzume.  
 **  
**"Lady Uzume." Umio said, "It's your day off. Didn't Histoire tell you not to work today?"

"I know. I know." Uzume replied, "But Uzume wanted to help people."

Umio sighed, "Lady Uzume. I know it's hard, it is what makes you you, but please resists at least for what remains of today."

"Fine." Uzume gave up, "But you're accompanying me."

"Gladly."

Uzume and Umio walked through the streets. Umio showed Uzume a few places he particularly liked. Uzume, in exchange, did the same.

"Hey Umio." Uzume called his attention.

"Yes, Lady Uzume?"

"You're a great friend, you know?" Uzume smiled, "I enjoy spending time with you."

Umio could feel a light blush on his face, "Me too, Lady Uzume."

They had reached the end of Planeptune. They could see the green fields outside of the main city. The sun was just above the horizon. They watched the sun go down for a while before Umio broke the silence.

"Lady Uzume. Could I ask something of you?"

Uzume nodded, "Sure. What is is, Umio?"

"Would it be possible for you to take tomorrow off?" Umio asked, "I know Histoire said it would be today, but since you worked today..."

"Hmm. I think I could do that."

"Thank you, Lady Uzume."

Uzume smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then.~"

"Yes. See you tomorrow."

"We're quite far from NepTower" Uzume muttered, "Want me to fly you back?"

"Are you sure, Lady Uzume?" Umio asked.

Uzume was enveloped in a white light. "Of course Uzume is sure." Uzume said when the transformation was complete.

Umio laughed, "No way to change your mind."

"Nope!~"

"Very well."

Uzume lifted Umio with her hands, taking them both into the air with her processor unit. They flew towards the NepTower in the heart of the city as the orange tint of the sky shone behind them with the setting sun. Uzume and Umio shared a smile. Over the last month they knew each other, they had become great friends.

Uzume lowered Umio near Neptower, before seeing him off as they walked away from each other.

Uzume transformed back as she entered her Basilicom, only to be greeted by Histoire.

"Uzume." Histoire chidded, "I found that you've worked on your day off."

"Sorry, Histoire."

"Goodness. You don't have to work every day, Uzume." Histoire said.

Uzume yawned, "I know Histoire. I'll take my day off tomorrow. Good night."

Histoire watched Uzume walk away towards her room. She sighed with relief.

"At least recent events haven't changed her..." Histoire muttered, "I shall check on her tonight again."

"Lady Histoire." A man dressed in Basilicom staff clothes approached, "A report from the citizens."

"Oh?" Histoire floated towards the man, "What is it?"

"Here." The man handed the paper to Histoire, who read through the paper quickly. Her face growing worried by the second, "Should we tell Lady Uzume?"

"No." Histoire said, handing the paper back, "I'll… tell her tomorrow. She's asleep at the moment."

"I understand." The man bowed respectfully, "I shall take my leave."

Histoire sighed. It wasn't going to be a good day tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 6: Calm before the Storm**

 **Month 1, Day 14. 9:23**

Uzume was walking in darkness. She couldn't see past her nose. Small white lights danced in the distance.

"Histoire? Umio?" Uzume called out, "Elsy? Atsy? Anyone?"

Her voiced echoed. No response. She kept walking in the darkness. The rough stone floor feeling more and more uneven with each step.

She felt movement from her left. A small object glinting in the darkness. Uzume took too long to recognise the object as a knife. As it drew closer, she screamed in terror.

"Uzume, watch out!" Yelled a voice Uzume knew too well. Umio burst through the darkness, intercepting the knife with his body, "Ugh...!" Umio felt to the ground, blood pooling around him.

"Umio!" Yelled Uzume, " _UMIO!_ "  
 **  
** ** _UMIO!_**

Uzume woke with a start. Her heart knocking against her ribcage. She hugged her stomach. Sweat forming on her forehead. From the corner of her eye, she could see some red mist dissipating.

"Uzume, are you okay?" Histoire called from the door, "I'm coming in."

Histoire pushed the door open, letting the light of the Basilicom flood Uzume's room. Histoire looked at Uzume's worried expression before rushing to her side.

"Uzume. Are you okay?"

Uzume nodded weakly, "Just… Another nightmare."

Histoire nodded in sympathy. Ever since Uzume had developed that new ability - Illusion - more and more nightmares had started to haunt her.

"Uzume. Please, I beg you, take at least today off." Histoire said, "You need time to rest. Those nightmare can't be good on your health."

Uzume nodded, "Umio. He asked me to spend the day with him. I guess that's my break huh?" Uzume tried smiling.

"I see." Histoire replied, "Have fun with Umio."

Histoire floated out of the room, leaving Uzume to get ready. Meanwhile, she floated towards the desk. The paper the staff had given her yesterday still there.

 _Lack of consoles to fit demand._

* * *

 **10:34**

"Ah, Lady Uzume." Umio greeted as she stepped out of NepTower, "Morning."

Uzume stared at Umio for a few seconds, some tears threatening to fall. She recalled that nightmare. The knife. The blood. Umio… Uzume rushed and gave Umio a hug, the tears rolling down her face, "Umio. Umio…!" She cried.

"L-Lady Uzume?" Umio lifted his hands in surprise as Uzume embraced him, "W-what's wrong?"

Uzume looked up at Umio's worried face, "Umio… I'm glad… you're safe." She said between sobs.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Realisation soon dawned on Umio, "You… Had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Uzume nodded, "You… You were..."

Umio stroked Uzume's head while hugging her with the other, "No need, Lady Uzume. There's no need for you to recall such terrible memories. I'll always be here, by your side."

"Umio…" Uzume started sobbing harder now.

"There, there." Umio hugged back, "There's no need for tears, Lady Uzume."

Uzume and Umio hugged each other for a few minutes until Uzume finally calmed down. They let go of each other. Umio handed Uzume a handkerchief to clean away the few tears that remained.

"Thank you… Umio." Uzume said.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Umio smiled warmly.

Uzume nodded.

"Now, shall we enjoy our day together, Lady Uzume?"

Uzume nodded again.

Umio and Uzume left the entrance to the tower. Umio lead Uzume to a recently opened amusement park and the moment he did, he sealed his fate. Uzume pulled Umio to every single attraction in the park, riding every roller coaster at least twice, much to Umio's dismay. When the park closed, Umio took Uzume to his home so he could pick something up. Uzume waited outside of Umio's house, humming to herself. This had been a very enjoyable day for her.

"Sorry for the delays." Umio said, closing his door.

Uzume looked at the box that Umio held by its handle, "What's in the box?"

"You'll see." Umio smiled.

"You're making me curious, Umio!~"

Umio smirked, "I'll tell you when we arrive."

"Arrive where?"

"Lady Uzume, could I be so bold as to ask you to fly us to the beach?" Umio replied, "It'll take too long otherwise."

"The beach…" Uzume thought, "Sure. It is close enough."

Uzume transformed and lifted Umio into the air, taking them both to the closest beach to Planeptune.

The emerald sea shining in the distance while the setting sun painted the sky red. Sand in every direction they could see.

Umio inhaled the sea wind, opening his box and taking out a blanket. He spread the blanket over the sand and placing the box on top of it.

"Here, Lady Uzume." Umio gestured at the blanket, "Please sit with me."

"So that's what the box was. A picnic basket!" Uzume muttered.

Umio took out some plates and put the food he brought on them. Onigiri, cookies, some pudding and some sandwiches.

"Please help yourself, Lady Uzume." Umio said, sitting on the blanket.

Uzume sat on the opposite side of Umio. She picked up an onigiri and started to eat when…

"There's… something funny in this onigiri, Umio..." Uzume said, barely holding in the food.

"Something funny?" Umio wondered, "It's a regular onigiri with shiitake."

"Sh-Shiitake?" Uzume said, dropping the rice ball and running towards some bushes in the back.

Umio tutted when she returned, "Lady Uzume, you shouldn't be too picky with food, you know."

"I'm… sorry, Umio. It's just that shiitake... I can't stand its texture or flavour."

"I guess I won't add more shiitake for future outings." Umio muttered, "Lady Uzume, I have a question."

Uzume titled her head as she sat down on the blanket again, "What is it, Umio?"

"Your dream… it hasn't changed, has it?"

"No. Why should it?"

Umio shook his head, staring at the horizon, "I was worried. That your recent nightmares might've affected you."

Uzume smiled, "You worry too much."

"Lady Uzume..." Umio shook his head again, "No, Uzume!"

She moved back a bit, startled by Umio's sudden shout.

"Let's make this a wonderful nation!" Umio said, "Together."

Uzume nodded, "Of course. Thank you, Umio."

"La- Uzume. You've been saying 'thank you' quite a bit the past few times we've talked." Umio noted, "There's no need for that." He smiled.

"...Okay, Umio. I'll say that less." Uzume started to think, "Umio, why did you decide on the beach?"

"Well… To be honest, I love the beach. My parents used to take me here every month." Umio reminisced on his days as a young boy, "I love the calm of the beach. The sound of the waves. I feel so… relaxed."

Uzume nodded in agreement, "It is relaxing."

They spent the remaining hours of sunlight looking at the sea and eating the food Umio brought. When the sun set, Uzume flew them both back to Planeptune. They said their goodbyes as they both set out to their respective houses.

"Uzume." Histoire called as soon as Uzume had entered the Basilicom, "I have… Something to talk to you about."

Uzume noticed Histoire's serious expression, "Is… something wrong?"

"I… received this yesterday." Histoire handed the paper to Uzume, "It's a note. Regarding the console."

Uzume read through the paper, concern rising on her face, "There's… not enough?"

"Correct. The company that was supplying the consoles to the market has unfortunately ran out of materials to produce the console." Histoire said, "I apologise, Uzume. I tried my best while you were out to try and fix this issue, however…"

"It's okay, Histoire." Uzume reassured her, "I'll just apologise to the people. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Uzume..." Histoire looked at her with pride, "You're such a kind CPU."

"Uzume tries her best, Histoire." Uzume smiled at the fairy, "It'll be okay. I'll take care of it tomorrow."

Histoire nodded, "This is good night then, I would assume."

Uzume nodded, "Good night, Histoire."

"Good night, Uzume. Let's fix the problems during the week - together."

"Tha-" Uzume remember her promise to Umio, "Sure, Histoire." She smiled as she left for her room.

Uzume never got to fix the issue. She woke up the next day and managed to apologise to the people waiting for the new supply of consoles, before collapsing on the Basilicom's floor. Red mist swirling around her.

What followed… nearly destroyed Gamindustri.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare

**Chapter 7: Nightmare**

Histoire's Journal Entries

 _Month 1, Day 16_

 _Uzume has fallen into a coma. The Basilicom is unable to find the cause._  
 _Her room is currently quarantined due to the red mist swirling around her._  
 _Guards have been stationed near Uzume's room in case the need arise._  
 _Uzume, I pray that you'll be okay._

 _Month 1, Day 17_

 _Umio came to visit Uzume. I had to turn him away.  
I feel sorry for him. He was very worried about Uzume.  
We are currently investigating Uzume's Illusion.  
Hopefully we can figure out something._

 _Month 1, Day 18_

 _The first problem has happened. A monster formed from Uzume's Illusion. The guards quickly dispatched of the beast.  
I was able to catch a glimpse of Uzume. She… she is suffering. I can tell from her face.  
Uzume… Please, hang on!_

 _Month 1, Day 20_

 _Uzume woke up. She… She's scared.  
I want to help her. If I just could do something…  
I feel so powerless…_

* * *

"His...toire..." Uzume called weakly.

"I'm here, Uzume. I'm here." She replied, holding her hand.

"I'm.. scared… Uzume is… Scared." She managed to say, "It feels… Like I'm in a whirlpool… a whirlpool … I can't escape from..."

"Uzume… I'll find a way to save you." Histoire said, "I'll… I'll do it."

"His… to… ire..." Uzume said, before falling asleep again.

"I'll find a way. No matter how long it takes."

* * *

 _Month 1, Day 22_

 _The citizens are restless. They are wondering where Uzume went._  
 _The Basilicom is dealing with the questions._  
 _I'm afraid I'll soon have to answer some._

 _Month 1, Day 24_

 _The Illusion created something again. A small thunderstorm started in Uzume's room._  
 _I had to clear that away. Her Illusion appears to be growing stronger each day._  
 _When will the results come back?_

 _Month 1, Day 26_

 _El and At came to visit. I've told them to go home and be with their parents. I don't want them to be involved in this…_  
 _At least, they'll be able to live without worrying about this._

 _Month 1, Day 28_

 _The Illusion is growing. It is already flowing out of NepTower._  
 _We'll have to explain to the citizens._  
 _Uzume. Hang on!_

 _Month 1, Day 29_

 _The results came back. There's no way to neutralise the Illusion, but we can contain it._  
 _But I'm afraid it's too late._

 _Month 1, Day 31_

 _It's over, Uzume's Illusion is too powerful..._  
 _Neither I nor the city can manage it._

 _Month 2, Day 2_

 _The Illusion is growing stronger. I am afraid what will soon happen._  
 _The Basilicom have decided to block access to and from Planeptune. Along with the containment for the Illusion._  
 _We hope to stop the Illusion's spread._

 _Month 2, Day 3_

 _Umio has volunteered to help the border guards. He insisted, I couldn't say no to him._  
 _I could tell he was worried about Uzume._

* * *

Umio was wearing the Basilicom purple clothes now. He was shaking his head at a middle-aged man and his family that were trying to cross into Planeptune.

"I can't move into Planeptune anymore? No, please, let me live in Planeptune!" The man pleaded to Umio.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Umio apologised, "We can't allow anyone in."

"Guess it can't be helped." Another man put his hand on the man's shoulders, shaking his head, "Let's go back to Lastation."

* * *

 _Month 2, Day 4_

 _Uzume… She woke up. But… She's not herself._  
 _I believe the Illusion has taken control of her._  
 _Our attempts to prevent Uzume from getting out from the Basilicom failed._  
 _Something was wrong with her eyes… They were red._

 _Month 2, Day 5_

 _Uzume… appears to be able to control the Illusion._  
 _She just caused monsters to form. Guards have been entrusted with exterminating the Illusion Monsters._  
 _Uzume… Please, calm down._

 _Month 2, Day 6_

 _Uzume came back. She fell asleep again._  
 _More mist is coming out of her than before._  
 _At this rate… Planeptune will be covered…_

 _Month 2, Day 7_

 _In order to compete against Illusion, we'll be releasing Planeptune._  
 _But the release is too late._  
 _We can't change the course of event._  
 _Someone, Please save us._

 _Month 2, Day 10_

 _Illusion has been released from Planeptune._  
 _Even though we were first, it's not looking good._  
 _Illusion has already started affecting Gamindustri…_

 _Month 2, Day 11_

 _The first city has fallen._  
 _The Illusion has managed to create catastrophes._  
 _Umio came to visit. This time, I managed to let him in._  
 _Uzume… Please, wake up._

* * *

"I'll allow you." Histoire told Umio, "It'll be brief. Make the best use of your time."

Umio nodded, "Thank you, Histoire."

Histoire pushed open Uzume door, letting Umio in. He approached Uzume and knelt down next to her bed. Umio held her hand between his.

"Uzume… I know you can hear me." Umio said, "I'm not sure what you're going through… I wish I could help…"

Umio shook his head, "Even if you end up in a nightmare, Uzume." Umio tried to smile, looking at Uzume's sleeping face, "People do eventually wake from nightmares, so, please… Let's wake up, together…"

* * *

 _Month 2, Day 13_

 _The Illusion is much worse now._  
 _Reports have come in from outside Planeptune._  
 _It's not looking good._

 _Month 2, Day 15_

 _We can't stop Uzume's rampaging Illusion._  
 _At this rate, the world will fall to ruins._  
 _I decided to search for a way to stop her rampage._

 _Month 2, Day 17_

 _I feel like I'm seeing a nightmare._  
 _Yet another city has perished._  
 _How can I possibly stop it?_

 _Month 2, Day 18_

 _Uzume woke up again._  
 _She attacked yet another city._  
 _I must hurry with my research._

 _Month 2, Day 20_

 _Uzume has returned to normal._  
 _She remembered what she had done._  
 _Uzume asked me to kill her._

* * *

"Histoire..." Uzume sobbed, "I… I..."

"It's not your fault, Uzume." Histoire tried reassuring her.

"But it is!" Uzume said, "I… I attacked those city. I cause pain on the people… I'm a terrible CPU..."

"Uzume..." Histoire tried to speak.

"Histoire. Please." Uzume looked at Histoire, tears streaming down her face.

 **"** ** **Kill me"****

* * *

 _Month 2, Day 21_

 _Uzume wished for death._  
 _If that is her wish, I will grant it for her._

 _Month 2, Day 22_

 _I tried. I can't do it._  
 _I can't._  
 _I can't kill Uzume…_  
 _I'm sorry._

 _Month 2, Day 25_

 _I caught wind of some info that the organisation is planning the assassination of Uzume._  
 _Maybe they'll be able to accomplish what I could not…_

 _Month 2, Day 26_

 _Can all we do is rely on the assassination?  
The Basilicom has decided to turn a blind eye.  
Even if it's our only hope, I pray that Uzume will live._

 _Month 2, Day 27_

 _Is there no way to prevent the assassination?_  
 _I'm mortified at my own powerlessness._

 _Month 2, Day 28_

 _The citizens have started burning and trashing Uzume's console._  
 _I'm surprised it took this long._  
 _Most of the people have started to hate Uzume._

 _Month 3, Day 2_

 _The people have started to ask for the death of Uzume._  
 _Uzume is still in her room. She refuses to leave._  
 _Her morale must be low after this…_

* * *

A riot had formed in the entrance of the Basilicom. The rioters demanding access to the Basilicom, which was denied by the guards.

"Kill her! Kill Uzume!" A man yelled, "Kill her before we are all destroyed!"

"She's not a CPU," A woman agreed, "She's a demon!"

"And we had such high hopes 'cause she was a new CPU!"

"I always new such kindness was all fake!"

* * *

 _Month 3, Day 6_

 _Uzume's assassination failed. I feel relieved knowing that she remains safe._

* * *

A man covered in black clothes sneaked through Uzume's room. A dagger in hand. He pushed through the red mist until reaching Uzume's bed. He lifted the dagger to stab… He was unable to. A red monster formed from the mist and attacked the man.

The commotion woke up Uzume, who quickly grabbed her Megaphone and attacked both the monster and the assassin. The monster disintegrated into data while the assassin fled.

Uzume fainted soon after.

* * *

 _Month 3, Day 7_

 _Umio came to check on Uzume._  
 _He must've heard about the assassination attempt._  
 _He wants to save Uzume…_

 _… I'm sorry._

* * *

"Don't worry, Umio." Histoire said, "Uzume is safe."

"...Thank goodness." Umio sighed in relief.

"She was such a good girl too, why did it end up like this?" An elderly woman said.

Umio noticed the company. An elderly woman with her grandchild. They both stared at the Basilicom's entrance with pity.

"Grandma, can't we save Uzume?" The young girl asked.

"I'm afraid not." The grandmother said, "Let's go. I'll start crying."

Umio turned to Histoire, "Histoire. Is there..."

Histoire shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Not yet."

"I see..." Umio turned, "I'll come back another day."

As Histoire pushed open the door, she could hear Umio screaming in frustration, "Is there no way to save Uzume?!"

* * *

 _Month 3, Day 8_

 _I managed to hear that the same organisation is planning another assassination._

 _Month 3, Day 10_

 _I found another solution._  
 _I talked to Uzume over it._  
 _I hope she considers it._

* * *

"Uzume," Histoire sat on Uzume's bed, "I found another option."

Uzume remained silent, staring at her bed covers.

"I can seal you. You won't age and it'll contain your powers and keep you safe at the same time." Histoire said, "When I find a way to contain your Illusion, I can unseal you and allow you to live a normal life."

Uzume nodded slowly.

"It's a last resort." Histoire added, "Unless you're sure you want to be sealed, I will not do it."

* * *

 _Month 3, Day 12_

 _Umio is taking Uzume out tomorrow. He wants to try to lift her morale and distract her from what's going on._  
 _I managed to grant them permission, but the Basilicom can't guarantee their safety._

 _The citizens have been getting more violent._

 _I hope they'll be okay…_


	8. Chapter 8: Failed Attempt

**Chapter 8: Failed Attempt**

 **Month 3, Day 12. 12:30**

Umio stood in the middle of the Basilicom dressed in a blue parka and blue jeans. He stood next to Uzume, trying to console her.

"Umio." Histoire said, pulling him aside, "Please be careful. The citizens are quite… violent as of late and I've heard that some organisation is planning another assassination."

Umio nodded, "I understand. I'll do my best to protect Uzume, Lady Histoire."

"Thank you, Umio." Histoire smiled, "For everything you've done."

Umio walked back to Uzume, who was sitting on one of the Basilicom's seats. Looking up at the Basilicom's glass roof. Her eyes sad and unfocused.

"Uzume." Umio placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling, "Let's go, shall we?"

Uzume was wearing an orange parka with a swirl on her left side. She now had black tights and had pulled her leg warmers up. Her face was hidden behind an orange knit cap.

Uzume stared at Umio's face, before nodding slowly and standing up.

Umio supported Uzume as she leaned on him, her eyes red and puffy from crying earlier. They walked through the streets of Planeptune, avoiding the angry groups of people that had started to form near NepTower. Grey clouds had started swirling overhead, casting a dark shadow over Planeptune.

"It seems it's going to rain." Umio muttered.

Umio felt Uzume's head nod in agreement.

"Cheer up, Uzume." Umio said, "It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for what happened during that month. You weren't yourself."

Uzume shook her head, "... It was my fault… I… I cause that destruction..."

"Uzume..."

"... I can still hear the screams ..." Uzume started to tear up, "Pleading for help… asking me to save them..."

"Uzume." Umio knelt down, looking up at Uzume, "I can't understand what you went through, but I can help you. I'll be by your side until you wake up from your horrible nightmare. I promise you, I will be with you until the end of the world."

"Umio..." Uzume sobbed, "I… I can't..."

"No tears, Uzume." Umio stood up and hugged her, "I would never leave you behind. Histoire is currently working on a way to help you right now." Umio revealed to Uzume, "I believe in her, Uzume. Histoire will find a way to save you. So, please, believe in her as well. Hang on just a little bit longer."

Uzume started shaking in Umio's embrace, before hugging him back and burying her face in his chest, "I'm scared… Umio. I… can't bear the guilt..."

"Then let us bear the guilt together." Umio replied, "I did say I would help you, after all."

"I'm… grateful." Uzume said, "I'm grateful to have met you, Umio."

"So am I, Uzume."

They stood there, hugging each other. The cold wind blowing below them.

"I'll treat you to crêpes today." Umio said as they started walking again, "Will that make you feel better?"

Uzume nodded slowly.

As they approached the crêpe stand, Uzume pulled her cap down, trying to cover her face. Umio approached the stand.

"Two crêpes, please." Umio said.

"Are they for you and your girlfriend there?" The woman gestured to Uzume.

Umio nodded, feeling a mild blush on his face, "They are for us."

"What will yours have, mister?"

"I'll have chocolate and whipped cream."

"What about you, miss?"

Uzume remained quiet.

"Sorry, she's a bit shy." Umio apologised, "She'll have chocolate, strawberries, blueberries and whipped cream."

The woman handed them their crêpes and told them the price. Umio handed her the money.

"Thank you for your business."

As they walked away from the stand, Umio turned to Uzume, "You know, you could've replied."

Uzume remained silent.

Umio sighed, "Guess it can't be helped, then."

* * *

 _Yes, Uzume just passed through here. She's heading to the edge of town with a man. She's wearing an orange parka.  
What? Yes. I understand.  
I hope you can save us._

* * *

Umio lead Uzume through some deserted streets of town. Uzume looked around slowly, unable to recognise the area she was in.

"Mister Umio is here!" Yelled a boy.

"Mister Umio!" Replied a girl's voice.

Uzume looked forwards, staring at the smiling faces of El and At.

"Hello, you two." Umio greeted, "I've brought company with me today."

"Company?" At wondered, looking at Uzume, "Ah, it's Miss CPU."

"Miss CPU? Ya serious?" El looked at Uzume, "Yeah, it's Miss CPU. Finally come to visit us?"

Uzume looked at the siblings, managing a weak smile.

"Miss CPU...?" At approached them, "Are you okay?"

Uzume shook her head, staring at At with regret.

"Uzume has had a very… stressful month." Umio replied, "I thought it would be nice for her to come visit you."

"Great thinking, Mister Umio!" El said, "C'mon Miss CPU, cheer up."

Uzume closed her eyes, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"El. At. What are you doing running off?" A woman's voice said.

"Mister Umio came to visit, mama." El replied cheerfully.

"Mister Umio?" Their mother replied, appearing from behind the turn, "Is it time for you to teach these two already?"

"I'm afraid no, Mrs June." Umio smiled, "I've come with a friend of mine."

"A friend of yours, you say?" The mother asked.

"It's Miss CPU, mama." At said, "She's the one that helped us."

"Oh. Lady Uzume?" The woman replied, "She's come to visit us?"

Uzume opened her eyes and looked at the woman dressed in a white dress. A kind smile on her face. Flowing black hair tied in a ponytail. Her face showed signs of tiredness, yet sparkled with kindness.

Uzume waved back.

"It is her." The woman smiled, "I've heard you took our children in and gave them a job at the Basilicom."

Uzume nodded.

"That was sweet of you." She continued, "That night, El and At surprised my husband and I with the news. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We're very grateful to you, Lady Uzume."

"See, Uzume?" Umio whispered, "Even now, there are still some people that believe in you. Don't let the other voices silence those who still love you."

Uzume nodded, "I … see..."

"Harold! Come here. We have a special visitor."

"I'm coming, dear." The man stood besides her wife. He wore a white shirt and tattered brown trousers.

"Ah, it's the Umio lad." He said, before noticing Uzume, "Who's the girl with him? His girlfriend?"

"I'm… Uzume." She said weakly, "I'm your children's friend."

"Uzume you say?" He thought for a moment, "Wait. You mean to tell me you're Lady Uzume?"

Uzume nodded, "Yep. That's me." She said slowly.

"I've never expected that the CPU would visit my family." Harold said, "I've heard you helped my kids as well. I thank you for that."

"Miss CPU is very kind." El said.

"Miss Histoire is as well." At added.

"Yes. you've told us." He said, picking up At, "We're thankful for what you did to our kids. You've helped us more than we could've imagined."

"Miss CPU is the best." At agreed.

Uzume couldn't help but smile, "It was nothing. Uzume was just doing her job."

"Nonsense!" The man exclaimed, "No one would've done that 'cause it was their job. You did it from the bottom of your heart. I can tell. I'm great at judging people."

"You've helped us more than you can imagine, Lady Uzume." His wife replied, "We've managed to have a meal every day since you gave our children a job. And Umio there has been teaching our kids for free."

"It's nothing, really." Umio said, "I just wanted to help Uzume's friends."

"We'll come to the Basilicom tomorrow to play, Uzume." El said.

"We missed you." At added.

Uzume smiled, "I'll be waiting for you both."

"You better behave while in the Basilicom." June said, "I don't want to hear you troubled Lady Uzume too much."

Uzume giggled slightly, "They're no trouble. I'll be... happy to have them."

"It's time we head back. Histoire will be waiting for us." Umio said, "I'll come to the Basilicom tomorrow as well."

"Yay. Mister Umio will be there as well." El said.

"Goodbye, Miss CPU. Goodbye Mister Umio" At waved.

"It was nice meeting you, Lady Uzume." June said.

"Thank you for everything." Harold said, "Come again and we'll treat you to some supper."

"I'll try." Uzume waved, "I'll see you soon."

Umio lead Uzume back through the streets, opening up on a plaza. Taking a seat on a bench.

"I knew those two could cheer you up." Umio smiled at Uzume.

Uzume smiled back, "Thank you. Umio. I feel a bit better now."

Umio nodded, "You look better as well."

Uzume looked up at the grey clouds, "You managed to pull me from the whirlpool I was in Umio. I can't thank you enough."

"I didn't pull you, Uzume. You did it yourself." Umio said, "I just lent a helping hand, that's all."

Uzume smiled warmly at Umio, "Umio. I have something to ask."

Umio looked at her, "Yes? What is it?"

"Your dream, Umio. You've never told me your dream."

Umio laughed, "I guess I haven't. My dream, Uzume is-"

"There she is, it's Uzume!" Yelled a shrill male voice, interrupting Umio.

"Quick, get her!"

Uzume and Umio's attention turned in the direction of the voice. Two black clothed individuals were approaching Uzume from behind, the one closest to them was holding a knife. Approaching too fast for any of them to get away.

"Uzume, watch out!" Umio jumped in front of Uzume and pushing her aside, taking the knife for her. The knife cutting deep into his stomach, "Ugh…!"

Umio collapsed on the stone floor. Blood oozing from his injury.


	9. Chapter 9: My Dream is…

**Chapter 9: My Dream is...**

"Wrong target!" Cried the assassin as the other moved away from Umio.

"Who cares. He jumped in front of the blade." Said the other, "I'll just take it back and try aga-"

The assassin was cut short as a ray of light enveloped Uzume. Orange Heart now stood in her place. Her blue eyes filled with anger.

"Maybe we should..." one of the assassin tried to say, before getting punched by Uzume and flying backwards into a lamp post.

"Shit." managed to say the other, before getting punched towards his partner.

Uzume watched the two assassin stand up and flee in different directions before transforming back and rushing to Umio's side.

"Umio! Umio!" Uzume cried, holding his head in her hands, "Umio, say something!"

Umio weakly raised his hand, touching Uzume's cheek, "I'm so glad… you're safe, Uzume…"

"No. Umio. You can't." Uzume started crying.

Umio weakly shook his head, "Don't cry, I'm here for you."

"Umio! Hang on, I'll take you to the hospital." Uzume said, "I'll take you to Histoire. Someone, anyone! They'll save you. So, please, hang on!"

Umio shook his head again, clutching his stomach with his free hand, "No use… Uzume..." He coughed, "I… never... told you my dream..."

"That's not important now, Umio!" Uzume yelled, "Anyone! Someone! Please help!"

"Uzume..." Umio pulled her face, so she was looking at him, "My deepest wish is to see your dreams come true and to be with you on the day that they do. So, as long as you're... safe…"

Umio coughed again, some blood coming out with it.

"Umio!" Uzume started to yell, "Umio! You can't… You can't die on me..."

"The... beach…Uzume" Umio muttered, "I would love… to be there… once more… with you..."

Umio slowly put his hand on the back of Uzume head, pulling her closer, "Please… Live... Uzume..." and with the final whisper, Umio's hand fell to the ground.

"No… You can't..." Tears started rolling, "You can't… You can't die… You can't..."

Uzume looked at Umio's blank expression. Placing his hand on his face and closing his eyes.

"Umio!"

 **UMIO!**

* * *

 **Month 3, Day 13. 13:40**

Uzume mournfully stared at Umio's grave. Histoire was floating next to Uzume. They were both dressed in similar black clothes.

The waves of the sea crashed silently behind them. The grey clouds blocking the light.

Umio had been buried in the beach. His favourite place. Uzume had insisted to Histoire that they buried him there.

"I'll be going to the Basilicom now, Uzume." Histoire said, "You may stay here all you like."

Uzume nodded, still looking at the stone grave. The name Umio written in orange letters.

As Histoire floated away, she turned to Uzume one last time, "I'm… Sorry, Uzume..." She said, before floating away towards Planeptune.

Once Histoire was away, Uzume collapsed on the sand. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Why, Umio, Why?" She cried, "That was supposed to be me."

Uzume slowly stood up and sat next to the grave, looking at the ocean with tears in her eyes.

 _It's a pleasure to work with you!_

 _You did great, Lady Uzume._

 _D-date? This is… Not a date, Lady Uzume._

 _I wish to know your dream, Lady Uzume._

 _Uzume! Let's make this a wonderful nation!_

 _Uzume. I would follow you to the end of the world._

 _Lady Uzume!_

 _I'm glad to have met you, Uzume_

 _Uzume. I brought you a gift. I thought you'd like it._

 _This? Oh. They're orange tulips. They're my favourite. They remind me of you. Haha. I made you blush this time, Uzume._

 _Let's wake up, together._

 _Uzume, watch out!_

 _I'm so glad… you're safe._

 _My deepest wish is to see your dreams come true and to be with you on the day that they do._

Uzume remembered Umio's smiling face. His calm expression. His brown hair. His stoic black eyes that Uzume could get lost staring into. Uzume silently wept. Remembering all the good times with Umio. The moments they shared. Teasing Umio…

"I miss you, Umio..."

* * *

 **Month 3, Day 20. 13:23**

"Uzume." Histoire called, "You've been in your room for a week."

Uzume didn't reply.

"Uzume, I understand that you're grieving the death of Umio, but I do believe it is not healthy to lock yourself in your room." Histoire said, "... I'm leaving your food out here. At least eat, okay?"

The room's door unlocked. Uzume came out looking dead. Her orange eyes unfocused, red and puffy. Her hair was undone and messy, sticking into the air in strange ways. She was wearing her regular clothes, but her buttons were undone, showing her underwear. Uzume looked at Histoire with regret in her eyes, grabbing the tray of food half-heartedly.

Histoire watched Uzume go back to bed with the tray of food, slowly eating the noodles she had prepared for her.

"Uzume." Histoire approached her, "I'm… Sorry. I might seem a bit cold towards your grief, but I'm trying to help you continue your life."

Uzume nodded, not paying attention to Histoire's words.

"Uzume, the assassins will try again." Histoire added, "I don't know when, but they will."

Uzume blinked in Histoire's direction, half paying attention now.

"I really don't want you to die, Uzume." Histoire said, "The solution I proposed before still stands. I'm sorry, Uzume. You didn't deserve this..."

Uzume stared at Histoire, her head dropping, "-al me."

"Huh?" Histoire looked up at Uzume, "Uzume, did you…?"

"Seal me, Histoire." Uzume repeated.

"I understand…" Histoire replied.

"What's the point anymore?" Uzume muttered, "The world hates me."

"That is not true, Uzume." Histoire said, before quickly changing the subject, "I see I've approached you at a wrong time. I will give you until tomorrow to think your decision through."

Histoire floated away from Uzume's side, leaving her room.

Histoire sat down on one of the Basilicom's seats, staring up at the grey clouds through the glass roof.

"Uzume..." Histoire muttered, "Please… Don't fall into despair."

* * *

 **21:34**

"Uzume, are you in there?" Histoire knocked on her door, "I'm coming in."

Histoire pushed the door, looking at Uzume's empty room. Histoire noticed the open window blowing cold air in.

"Uzume..."

Uzume had flown away. She was flying away to the beach. She had to see him one last time.

She landed near Umio's grave. She transformed back into her human form before sitting next to the grave.

"Hey, Umio." Uzume smiled softly, "I came to visit."

Uzume stared at the horizon, looking across the dark blue sea. Stars reflecting off its surface.

"I've decided to be sealed, Umio." Uzume said, "Uzume won't be able to visit you again."

Uzume looked at her side, acting as if Umio was there, "It won't be long, I promise!"

Uzume stared at the crescent moon grinning down on her, "Don't worry. I won't forget about you, Umio." She said, "I'll be thinking about you."

Uzume grabbed some sand and let it fall through her fingers, "So, please, Umio, wait for me, okay?" She smiled, "It will be quick, like a flash."

Uzume leaned back, holding herself with her hands, looking up at the sky, a single tear streaked down her face.

"I'm sure, one day, we'll be together again..."


	10. Chapter 10: …To See You Again

**Chapter 10: ...To See You Again**

 **Month 3, Day 21. 9:54**

Uzume stood in front of Histoire, the Basilicom's light washing over them.

"Histoire, I decided." Uzume said, "I want to be sealed."

Histoire nodded, "So you truly wish to be sealed." She sighed, "I understand. And I apologise."

"No need to apologise, Histoire." Uzume smiled sadly.

Histoire shook her head, "No, Uzume. I should've done something. I should've supported you more than I did. Then, perhaps, we wouldn't be here with this decision."

Before Uzume could respond, Histoire flew to Uzume's room, grabbing her console and connecting it to a power outlet in the Basilicom. The console sat in the middle of the Basilicom, a single controller plugged in.

"Histoire," Uzume said, "Now is not the time to play, is it?"

"No, Uzume." Histoire gestured to the console, "This will be your seal."

Uzume approached Histoire, tears in her eyes, "Thank you for this, Histoire."

Histoire smiled kindly, "No need for thanks." Histoire moved towards the console, "Now Uzume, could could stand here with the console?"

Uzume did so, "I will see you soon, won't I, Histoire?"

"Indeed." Histoire moved away, "Uzume, "No matter if it takes tens, hundreds of years, I will find a way to seal your powers. Until then, it will be but a short parting."

"Thank you, Histoire." Uzume smiled one last time, "I have faith in you."

"Thank you, Uzume." Histoire smiled back, "Let us meet again in the future."

Histoire closed her eyes, absorbing some of the remaining share energy and sending it to Uzume. She started to create the seal. As the time progressed, the console started to shine, before absorbing Uzume. The light faded away.

"I'll see you soon, Uzume." Histoire approached the console, looking at the sleeping Uzume inside. She disconnected the console and separated it into four parts.

"I should store these somewhere safe."

* * *

 _Where… am I?_

 _Oh, that's right. Histoire sealed me._

 _Uzume was floating in endless nothingness. The colour orange surrounding her._

 _How long will it be? I must have faith in Histoire._

 ** **Month 3, Day 28****

 _How long has it been? Probably not that long._

 _I must be patient._

 _I wonder how the future will be…_

 **Month 4, Day 4**

 _Maybe I should try sleeping. That'll make the wait seem shorter._

 _ **They… abandoned me.**_

 _W-was that a voice? Is someone here?_

Silence.

 _Uzume must've imagined it._

 **Month 4, Day 6**

 _I miss Umio…_

 _If only he hadn't sacrificed himself for me…_

 _Why…_

 _I must stop thinking about that. Remember the good memories..._

 **Month 4, Day -**

 _There's… someone here with me… I can feel them._

 _I can feel some other energy as well._

 _It feels different than share energy._

 _ **Gamindustri…**_

 _ **Backstabbers.**_

 _There's the voice again. Who's there?!_

Silence again.

 _I hope it's not something to worry about._

 **Month 4, XXX XX**

 _ **Revenge.**_

 _ **Destroy them all.**_

 _ **The ones that betrayed me.**_

 _Who are you? I can hear you!_

No response yet again.

 _Please. Respond._

 **Month XXX XXX XX**

 ** _Revenge on Gamindustri. On the world. The world that turned its back to me._**

 _Who are you? Why won't you answer.  
_

 **XXXXX XXX XXX XX**

 _ **So I wasn't here alone.**_

Uzume opened her eyes. She could see the orange light around her but she could see much more black light. And standing in front of her was… herself?

The other Uzume was wearing the same as Uzume, except it was all black. Her hair was dark blue just like her eyes.

 _Who are you?_

 _ **Me? I should be the one asking the questions. Since I'm the original one. I'M Uzume Tennouboshi.**_

 _You're… me?_

 _ **That's right. I'm the goddess that was created to serve as Planeptune's CPU, until the ignorant masses turned against me.**_

 _But you can't be. I'm Uzume Tennouboshi! I'm Planeptune's CPU!_

 _ **Are you? You can feel it too, right? The negative energy around you. It is easily more than the share energy in here. The sleeping body in the seal is mine.**_

 _That… can't be…_

 _ **Why don't you accept it, 'me'? Stop resisting against the negative energy. It is only natural you'll eventually join me, anyway. We can both have our revenge against the idiots who turned against us!  
**_ _  
Never! I would never do something like that! Uzume would never…_

 _ **I thought we could have done this without a fight, but I guess that won't work with you.**_

The dark Uzume approached her slowly, Uzume tried to stand up to the other her. Dark Uzume punched her, sending her flying back.

 _ **You're weak. The share energy in here won't help you.**_

 _No. I would never join someone like you!_

 ** _ **How regrettable.**_**

Uzume slowly gathered her courage, taking a defensive position with her fist. Dark Uzume just laughed and slowly punched her weak defense down, punching her to what was this world's ground. Dark Uzume kept beating up Uzume until she was barely conscious. She could feel the orange light - share energy - fading away.

 ** _ **You'll disappear soon. You should've joined me, it wouldn't have been as painful as it was.**_**

 _No… I'm… Uzume… I can't…_

An evil laughed pierced through Uzume.

 ** _ **Sweet dreams, 'me'.**_**

Uzume felt herself consumed by the darkness around her. She could feel her entire self attacked by the negative energy. Only a sliver of Share energy left within her.

 _I'm Uzume… My name's Uzume Tennouboshi. I'm the CPU of Planeptune._

She tried to keep her individuality within the dark energy. Trying to hold onto the last of the Share energy.

 _My name's Uzume… Tennouboshi… I'm the CPU of…_

 _The CPU of what?_

 _I'm..._

 _I'm..._

 _I can't remember…_

 _Who was I?_

Uzume felt herself drift away from consciousness.

* * *

"Where… am I?" Asked Uzume. She could feel rubble sticking into her back.

She opened her eyes, looking at a purple sky filled with blue cracks.

"Why am I here?" She tried to recall, "Who am I…?"

Uzume slowly put her hands to her head, shaking it violently, "Who am I? I need to remember!"

Slowly, her name came back to her, "That's right. My name… My name is Uzume. Uzume Tennouboshi."

She slowly stood up, looking at the destruction around her, "But where am I?"

"I knew I heard another voice." A calm voice said from behind some debris.

Uzume looked in the direction of the voice, staring at the blue fish with human face that was in front of her.

"W-Who are you?" Uzume asked.

"A human? Such a strange find." The fishman commented.

"Strange find?" Uzume questioned, "Who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me." The fishman turned his front fin, doing something that resembled a bow, "My name's Umio. May I ask what's yours?"

"I'm… Uzume." She replied, "Uzume Tennouboshi."

Umio noticed a single tear streaking down Uzume's face, "Is something wrong? You're crying."

"I… Don't know." Uzume admitted, "Just the name Umio feels me with joy for some strange reason."

"How curious." Umio replied, "Uzume, may I ask how did you get here?"

"I'm… not sure." Uzume said, "I… can't remember anything."

"Amnesia, huh?" Umio said, "Come with me. Let's get to know each other better at my base."

Uzume nodded, smiling, "Sure thing... Umio."


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Present 18:30**

Uzume approached the stone grave. It had been eroded over the years, but the faded orange words could still be read - Umio. She approached the grave with a bundle of flowers.

"Hey, Umio." Uzume smiled, "I've returned."

Uzume sat down next to the grave. Looking at the sun setting in the distance.

"It's been awhile, huh?" Uzume said, "You couldn't believe what happened after our last meeting."

"I saved Hyperdimension. With a few friends I met along the way." Uzume said, "I was also given a second chance at life, Umio."

The wind blew for a few seconds.

"I also met my successor - Nepsy." Uzume added, "She's cool. She's one of the friends that helped me obtain my second chance. I owe my life to her."

Uzume showed the flowers - orange tulips.

"These?" She waved the flowers, "Yeah, these are for you. Your favourite right? Orange tulips."

Uzume laid the flowers over the grave.

"To be honest, Umio. I had forgotten about you." Uzume admitted, "Not because I wanted to! But… I had lost my memory. It is back now, don't worry. From now on, I'll visit you every week. No no, it's no problem. I have a lot of free time now."

Uzume felt some rustling from the bushes behind her. A familiar blue fish emerged from it.

"So this is where you were, Uzume." Umio said.

"You found me, Umio." Uzume smiled, "What do you need me for?"

"There were guests at the Basilicom that wanted to meet you." Umio said.

"Guests?" Uzume wondered, "Who could it be?"

"They said they were old friends of yours." Umio said, "I had no idea where you went, so I asked Histoire. She suggested you could be here."

"It's been awhile, Miss CPU." A man's voice said, stepping away from the bush and standing next to Umio.

"No way!" Uzume jumped to her feet, looking at the man dressed in a purple suit, clean shaven face and black hair. To his right, stood a woman in a similar suit, her black hair tied in a ponytail.

The woman smiled, "Glad to see you as youthful as ever, Miss CPU."

"No way." Uzume repeated, "Elsy? Atsy?"

The siblings smiled and nodded in unison, "I see you still remember us, Miss CPU."

"Holy crap, it is you guys." Uzume approached the two, "You're so grown up now."

"It was all thanks to you." El replied, "Thanks for your help, and Umio's, I managed to get better jobs in the future. And now, I'm happily married."

"It was all thanks to you, Miss CPU." At joined in, "We wouldn't have got this far without your help."

"You guys." Uzume said, "I see we have a lot to catch up with. Let's go to the Basilicom and talk about it."

Uzume put her arms around the siblings, like old friends, and lead them back to Planeptune.

"You don't have to call me 'Miss CPU' anymore, y'know?" Uzume said, "I'm not the CPU anymore - Nepsy is."

"No way." El said, "You'll always be Miss CPU for both of us."

At nodded, "And nothing will ever change that. Even if you change how you look and talk."

The group laughed together.

Umio watched them go, before looking at the stone marker Uzume sat next to. He read the name engraved in it - Umio.

"I see." Umio muttered, "So this is where you rest."

Umio lowered himself to the ground, sitting in the same place Uzume had.

"I must thank you, Umio" He said, "It was thanks to your kindness that I was able to be born."

"Even when we never met, I am sure that you were a person of great importance to Uzume."

Umio got up, glancing one last time at the grave, "Don't worry. I'll take care of Uzume in your stead from now on. It's a promise."

Umio started to follow behind Uzume until his dorsal fin started to sense a presence behind him that stopped him in his tracks.

 _Thank you…_

Umio looked back at the grave, making out the faint outline of a man.

 _Goodbye, Uzume…_

 _Take good care… of her…_

Umio kept looking until the presence was gone, "I will. You can rest in peace now. Umio."

Umio followed quickly behind Uzume, hoping to keep his promise.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here it is! The end of Dreams of the Past. Thank you to everyone that read through this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and have a nice day :D  
**


End file.
